


[ES21][含蛭]前哨戰

by alagev



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, 含蛭, 大學設定, 論炮友如何變情侶(不)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 如果說這世界上有哪個廢物會把挑釁當調情的，金剛阿含鐵定排不出日本前十。同理可證，如果有哪個渣子會把調情當挑釁的，蛭魔妖一還能名列世界前三。





	[ES21][含蛭]前哨戰

 

 

如果說這世界上有哪個廢物會把挑釁當調情的，金剛阿含鐵定排不出日本前十。

同理可證，如果有哪個渣子會把調情當挑釁的，蛭魔妖一還能名列世界前三。

 

 

 

人人都愛聽八卦，但是有些八卦是人人都得用生命當賭注去聽，「金剛阿含搞上蛭魔妖一」這十個漢字寫出來，效果就跟He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named一樣震撼。荒謬的諜對諜戰爭改拍成校園青春喜劇，配角們還沒有罷演的權利，超商販售俗爛總裁系言情小說肯定沒有提過暴君怎麼跟野獸談戀愛，彆扭的混蛋配上裝腔作勢的笨蛋，指望他們走我在雨中呼喊愛情的虐戀情深文藝路線顯然是在說笑，沒一把抓起對方的頭髮推去撞牆再配著頭上傷口接吻都太普遍級，太不符合常理，太天線寶寶了，當然，還要忽略抵在下腹的那把硬硬的、黑黑的＂槍＂。

 

雲水對於自家雙胞胎兄弟的情商第一次產生疑慮，雖然金剛阿含過去幾年來喊最多的是「殺了那個金髮渣子」，最近一個月卻改成「老子一定要幹死那個金髮渣子」。

 

同樣都有個死字，同樣都有金髮渣子，雲水起先以為自己意識過剩，想到某條綺麗夢幻還有(消音──)的不歸路去，三十秒後他哈哈哈哈笑著自我安慰說怎麼可能對方可是那個蛭魔妖一玩笑為免也開太大，只是笑到僵了，腦子暈了，十八年來第一次默默關注起弟弟的交（ㄆㄠˋ）友狀況，偷偷摸摸神經質像個老媽子檢查金剛阿含的錢包裡面有沒有保險套（雖然阿含從不管這種問題），旁敲側擊會接觸到阿含的一干人等比方說訓練房的老闆，飯店的老闆娘，餐廳的女服務生等，最後憂慮的確定令人傷神的狀況。

 

弟弟，到底是性無能比較讓他安心還是跟惡魔搞上了聯手毀滅世界在他墳上跳舞他會比較解脫？

一再錯把殺氣當告白的後果就是金剛阿含某天回家對著正在享受單人晚餐味增湯喝到一半雙眼微瞇快入定的雙胞胎兄弟雲水如此這般說道：「最京大一個能看的女人都沒有，全都是平胸無腦醜八怪」，然後在雲水打算磕頭跟雙親謝罪前又補了一句：「不過沒關係，老子多的是時間跟渣子們好好玩玩」

 

雲水他，腦子非常主動的把蒐集到的情報很沒必要的重播了一遍又一遍。

訓練房的老闆說：「啊、那傢伙是你弟弟啊？哈哈，最近他不太帶女朋友過來了，我們有些員工還挺難過的哩，你弟弟品味很高呀，來的都是…呵呵，你知道的」不，我其實不想知道。他瞪著雙手在胸前猥褻抓放的老闆，面無表情致謝，沒把手上的咖啡往他臉上砸。

飯店的老闆娘拒絕透漏是那些人跟金剛阿含搞過，但是很好心的表示：「老娘敢保證，跟他進去搞上一整晚的絕對沒有下面那根可愛的肉棒，基本上胸部沒有Ｄ罩杯，體重超過５２，臉蛋不夠正的在他眼裡都是母豬你懂嗎，真是良好的家庭教育」老闆娘深深吸了口菸，上上下下把雲水審視了一翻，用看菜市場豬肉的銳利目光，嘴角揚起驚悚的微笑，「你是他的哥哥啊？怎麼樣，想玩玩嗎？給你老顧客折扣呦～」最後雲水只能落荒而逃，襯著老闆娘的大笑聲當背景音。

餐廳的女服務生看到雲水來的時候先是臉紅，然後結巴，再然後＂不小心故意＂再端飲料過來的的跌倒到他身上，白色的上衣被打翻的飲料弄得有些透明，掀起來的制服裙裡面黑色性感小內褲一覽無疑，「哎呀──這位先生！真的很不好意思都怪我笨手笨腳！我幫您擦乾淨！對不起對不起！」美麗的女服務生眼眶泛紅，七手八腳的用自己的衣服去＂幫＂雲水把身上的水漬擦乾，整個人幾乎趴在他身上，刻意解開的衣領裡，豐滿美好的雙胸呼之欲出，雲水這輩子還沒有如此認真地捍衛自己的貞操過，比面對防守球員連續用Blitz衝上來瓦解他們的攻防線後追著四分衛跑然後他還找不到傳球對象一樣悲劇，王城白色騎士隊都沒能Sack他半次，半次！卻讓一個嬌弱的女生辦到了！最後是經理走過來把人給扒下去才結束這場鬧劇，女服務生邊哭邊彎腰道歉：「真的──很抱歉！因為您長得跟阿含先生太像了，阿含先生又很久沒有來了，一時忍不住就…嗚嗚嗚嗚請您不要討厭我，如果要討厭我，請、請您用腳踩在我臉上說吧！」

早熟的前神龍寺四分衛，至死也不會承認這瞬間他想到成堆不雅的詞彙比方說弟弟肉ｘ器編號二十一之類的。

 

回憶結束，讀了三年童子雞和尚學校，曾經立志幫弟弟背負業障，不計一切代價要讓弟弟成為最強球員的金剛雲水，平靜的把湯噴到弟弟臉上作為報復，並決定從今天開始脫離弟控的行列。

啊，沒想到煮紅豆湯的這一天來的這麼快，想想還有點小難過呢。

 

「小雲子你他媽是早洩洩到嘴上了是不是！！」

 

　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ

 

顯然跟泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊交手過的人鐵定不會覺得蛭魔妖一是個實質意義上的白痴，做事衝動，不用大腦，容易被騙，情緒化等等等，蛭魔妖一以絢爛的地獄業火作為身上的戎裝，理智卻是冷靜到恐怖的程度，曾被他誇張的外表、精湛的演技騙倒的人肯定有極深刻的經歷──雖然他對勝利的執著程度完完全全就是白癡等級。

（唯一一個死在＂柔情＂攻勢底下的姊崎真守據說在泥門對完白秋恐龍隊後隔天印了厚厚一疊資料來解析「骨折之後還繼續比賽的美式足球白癡，在NFL職業球壇裡有很多，Ｏ還是Ｘ」這題進行深刻的探討，不過被惡魔看都沒看拿去烤地瓜了）

 

當時最京大內部到底怎麼決定誰是先發四分衛，一度成為其他大學美式足球社熱門關注的焦點，畢竟有個特大號不確定因子金剛阿含存在，號稱二十二個位置*能全包的邪惡天才怎麼可能讓出閃亮亮的指揮寶座，這話題甚至在某些論壇裡開起賭盤。熊袋為此也特別寫過幾篇分析報導，只不過最京大的內部戰爭出乎意料只花了短短兩周的時間就處理完了，倒是跌碎了不少人的眼鏡。

 

在不考慮最京大原本先發四分衛是哪個倒楣學長的前提下，體能不是極上等，可智力與調度能力，臨場反應跟臂力都在頂尖且受眾人認可的策士蛭魔妖一是四分衛的不二人選，如果有誰能讓毫無團隊合作精神的某人站到這個位置，恐怕全場只會看到他用錯地方的熱情奔放──負面的，熱情奔放。

 

比方說第一次參加練習半場就演出四次抄截把學長嘲弄到險些切腹謝罪的金剛阿含笑容可掬的指著反方向模擬隊伍的四分衛如此說道：「親、愛、的、學、長，告訴我你的腦子構造是不是塞滿隔夜的餿水才讓他看起來是立體的眼睫毛還用大便當裝飾才會看不見他媽的一休就跟在那隻豬後面兩步的距離你還把球扔過去，有你這種蠢貨當對手我真是太榮幸了，你就乖乖待在口袋內哪裡都不要去三次進攻*後就下去泡在廚餘裡當養豬場的飼料吧」

對於特意換上噁心真誠的笑臉提出中肯又惡毒的建議來躲開被禁賽下場的金剛阿含，防守組教練只能苦著臉稱讚他做得還不錯，隨即轉身過去找進攻組教練討論剛剛那幾次失敗的PLAY，不管哭著跑掉的前．替補之一．四分衛去了。

 

金剛阿含朝向蛭魔妖一站的位置冷笑，右手握拳大拇指畫過脖子，做了個挑釁十足的割喉手勢，金髮惡魔則在場邊笑到差點把腰往後折斷。

「桀桀桀，死黑人頭今天興致很高啊，脫離死哥哥的懷抱就讓你這麼開心嗎，要不要傳簡訊跟他說你今天好棒棒？讓他在你床頭前的聯絡簿上貼個小星星貼紙啊」

死穴被搬出來說的邪惡天才立馬用扭曲到變形的惡臉咆哮：「死渣子你再提到小雲子一次我就真的殺了你啊死廢物？」

兩大坨黑色的妖氣在場上對峙，就連長年浸淫在阿含欺負神龍寺球員的淫威底下長達三年的一休都有點招架不住：「明明世界盃的時候聯手的不錯不是嗎那兩個人…」

「呼──這就是音樂性不同的慘劇，錯頻，太不優雅了」已經開始玩弄起吉他的邊鋒十分冷靜地吐槽，只有帝王氣息太正面強大的大和猛幸免於難「哈哈，多點活力跟競爭力總是好的嘛，對不對啊，阿鷹？」

「唉，煩死了請不要拖我下水啊……」

 

擁有一堆明星球員的難處就在於如何有效率的把他們統合起來，相互信服，無法團結起來的球隊就是一盤散沙，畢竟單一能力再怎麼強大，上了場就是一對十一的不平等戰爭，而要解決這種問題還得要從根本下手，於是雙方教練看看比數，上半場還沒結束已經領先五個達陣，實在沒有再比下去的必要，隨即叫了所有隊員集合。

「我們需要抗壓性更強的選手」教練指著手上的戰術手冊及高掛在牆上的記分板，揚聲說道：「更強壯、更快速、更靈活能快速反應的選手，來執行每一檔的進攻，每一寸、每一碼的防守，誰能做到最好，誰就能上場！清楚了嗎？」

 

「「「「「「「「是！！！」」」」」」」」」

簡單明瞭，這也是他們想要的。

 

還有學長尊嚴需要維護的現役校隊成員無一例外全留在場上進行分組對抗賽，大和猛笑笑的提議說要不我們把所有陣型都演練過一次你們自己看著辦吧誰贏的多誰去當下場比賽總指揮，赤羽準人表示無意義的內部鬥爭跟他傑出的音樂性不合但是既然要練就要做到最好最有格調，本庄鷹的位置從來就沒人跟他搶於是他看看大和猛點點頭拎起頭盔站定位置準備練習。

其他二三年級學長不敢吐槽親愛的學弟們所有陣型演練完那是上千種組和你們當真嗎，但是就這麼退縮又顯得太軟弱，摸摸鼻子，一軍二軍成員全下場了。

 

在場邊悠哉半天的金髮惡魔拖著赤羽準人、大和猛的頭盔進到練習場地，毫不意外的看到金剛阿含與細川一休站在防守的對立面，想擒殺四分衛的慾望寫滿他整張臉，猜都不用猜。

 

「死廢物你就站在那邊領死吧」邪惡天才低沉的咆哮「老子會摧毀你，死渣子一碼也別前進」

「桀桀桀桀，單細胞生物就是這點好預測」

 

第一檔他沒擒殺成功，因為赤羽太過完美的防守，重心轉移對金剛阿含來說只是垃圾的小技巧，他撞上赤羽前零點二五秒就把重心壓低以免被對方帶過去導致下盤不穩，瞬間的空隙對防守方──尤其是頂尖的防守球員來說，簡直就是獵物主動露出柔軟的脖子請殺手享用，只是他沒算到赤羽準人一開始就決定跟他硬碰硬，紅眼蜘蛛順利纏住他的獵物，錯誤判斷就算即時反應過來也替蛭魔爭取到要命的二點五秒傳球時間，與本庄鷹演了一次32碼長傳成功，直接拿到first down，「死黑人頭你說不要讓誰拿到一碼啊？我怎麼發現我們剛剛好像拿了三十幾碼啊？」

「混-帳-王-八-死-渣-子，老子馬上讓你笑-不-出-來」

防守二線終於回過神想起來把外接手放生實在太過於蠢，與一休站相對應位置的角衛遭受金剛阿含極其苛刻的言語嘲諷，悲憤的走回防守定位，別說這只是兩隻惡魔間的鬥爭，該紀錄的數據可是一項都不會少。

金剛阿含淬了口口水在赤羽準人腳邊，不爽的走回陣型裡，紅眼邊鋒*推了推頭盔，懶得理會對方沒教養的舉動。

就像跟金剛阿含槓上一樣，蛭魔接下來全都採用地面攻勢，彷彿告訴邪惡天才「來啊死黑人頭我就站在這裡你是胖到變成放大版蛞蝓嗎這麼近的距離都碰不到我桀桀桀桀桀桀──」

到了第三次金剛阿含真的殺到人的時候反而被吹判一次犯規，因為球不在四分衛手上，蛭魔一開球就把球遞給跑衛大和猛，自己站到後面去納涼去了，順帶還做了幾個假動作玩弄防守方，速度太快沒人反應過來，金剛阿含滿頭青筋。

「渣子，老子一定要殺了你」

全身壟罩住四分衛的邪惡天才絲毫不覺的自己的姿勢跟求愛失敗的狼狽男友一樣，老二與衝動同樣找不到發洩口。

「別跟斷奶的小嬰兒一樣，死黑人頭，哥哥不在就急著找媽討抱抱，我沒你這麼醜的龜兒子」

如果不是四分衛一向都名列於死誰都好就是不能死他的排行榜第一名，特別是蛭魔這種打過世界大賽的菁英級四分衛，線鋒們（包含其實不太熟的學長們）也不會在第一時間撲上去把金剛阿含拉開保護金髮惡魔，他們的潛意識裡已經被刻上看到背號19號以下的選手必須要誓死捍衛的節操，套句赤羽的評論，感人肺腑的彷彿整群唱詩班小男孩溫柔纖細的高唱聖歌。

 

「呼──真是太不瀟灑了」功太郎不在身邊導致沒人吐槽他的紅眼邊鋒，停頓了三秒才回過神，繼續加入廝殺的行列。

 

　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ

 

熱戀中的情侶都會變成笨蛋，雖然金剛阿含沒有跟蛭魔妖一牽起小手談戀愛──好吧，他們是在床上，或者其他什麼狗屁地方搞過，通常是邪惡天才強硬地替對方撸管然後再強迫金髮惡魔用屁股替他撸管，但這不代表金剛阿含能從兩人詭異的關係裡得到一絲好處。

 

通常來說，金剛阿含順應著本能而生，想動手就動手，想揍人就揍人，狂妄霸道這點從來不因人事時地物而改變，可他站在場上，哪怕情緒再怎麼憤怒，被煽動或者言語挑釁，金剛阿含永遠能維持清晰的頭腦來分析場上變化，這才符合他踐踏凡人的樂趣，因為真正的神是不會因為情緒被左右判斷力的。

 

只不過遇到蛭魔妖一，體力智力能力都不如他的蛭魔妖一，邪惡天才也有翻船的時候。

「他這個裡明明能用同樣重心轉移的方式對付赤羽，就算只有零點幾秒的時間能甩開邊鋒，也可以迫使蛭魔提早出手讓二線去面對外接員，做一對一的對決吧，讓蛭魔出現１％的傳球失敗可能性，也好過完全沒有」

大和猛賽後冷靜地進行檢討工作，對於金剛阿含今日幾次不尋常的表現提出分析：「還有這次，照理說電子神速信號不可能看不到蛭魔已經把球遞給我了，卻還是撲上去……？」

然後還有擒殺後的動作，對於傳言也有耳聞的幾個人你看我我看你，沒有人願意發表評論。

除了一個人。

「應該不是只有我懷疑阿含先生實際上是在跟蛭魔…咳、調情嗎？」

所以說啊，年輕人，太衝動了，細川一休完全不經大腦的一番話，馬上獲得整個休息室的暴動。

「一休你給我閉嘴啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊───────────！！！！！！！！」

 

只不過後來被不死心的帝王以及外接員在吃飯時候巧遇雙胞胎兄長的人在看完畫面跟分析後，是這樣的反應──

 

金剛雲水笑的一臉我佛慈悲，平靜的回覆：

 

「大概是因為終於能跟暗戀對象讀到同樣的大學所以太開心，開心過頭了，還請你們多包涵啦。」

 

－ＥＮＤ－

 

　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ　　ｘ

 


End file.
